<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blackstone + obsidian by technototem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302053">blackstone + obsidian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/technototem/pseuds/technototem'>technototem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Prison, Prison Escape, also the dreamon, but u didnt hear that from me, george really really really really misses dream, i genuinely have no idea how to tag this shit, just pain, mentions of tommy and sam, no i'm not ashamed, so much he breaks him out of prison, thats basically it, there is no comfort, yes this is an extremely generous interpretation of that moment, yes this is based on the ending of george's stream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/technototem/pseuds/technototem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream is in prison. george just doesn't like that very much at all, to be quite honest.</p><p>so, he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blackstone + obsidian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: this fic is nothing but pain. Only Pain. there is no comfort. there is no fluff. there is no happiness. only pain. you have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george huffed, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he swung his pickaxe against the blackstone relentlessly. <em>hurry up, george,</em> dream's voice called from inside his mind. <em>i've been in here for so long. too long. save me.</em></p><p>"i'm <em>trying!</em>" george yelled. the voice went silent. george sighed. <em>dream isn't here. he's in the prison. that's not him.</em></p><p>george had been on the brink of insanity ever since dream had been thrown in the prison. he knew dream wasn't the same as he used to be, he <em>knew </em>dream wouldn't care to see him, but he couldn't stop himself. he heard dream's voice in his head all the time, constantly begging him to let him out, help him escape, telling george that he missed him <em>so much</em>, that he couldn't <em>wait</em> to see him again.</p><p>george sat back for a moment, lifting a hand to push his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes. he had made a considerable dent in the wall of the prison without being caught by the warden, but he wasn't sure how much longer that would last. he wanted to cover his tracks, place the blackstone and obsidian blocks back after he broke each one, but he couldn't. dream needed a way out.</p><p>george didn't even know how thick the walls were. he had heard theories from his friends, rumors of how the prison is completely impenetrable. he couldn't ignore the fact that everyone else sounded so <em>happy </em>when they talked about it, all of them so <em>fucking glad</em> they never had to see dream again. george couldn't relate to them. he wanted to see dream again. he <em>needed</em> to see dream again.</p><p><em>george,</em> the voice whispered. george groaned once again. <em>george, i need to see you. come find me. please, george.</em></p><p>"i told you, i'm trying," george said evenly, making an effort to not allow his frustration and desperation stop him from getting to dream. the <em>real</em> dream.</p><p><em>hurry up,</em> the voice whined, an almost-perfect recreation of dream's voice. george knew it was beginning to sound less and less like him as time went on. he knew he was forgetting what dream's voice really sounded like. he didn't want to think about it too much. <em>you'll hear his voice soon,</em> the pseudo-dream told him, <em>if you hurry.</em></p><p>george felt a new surge of energy. he had been at this for hours and his motivation had been steadily slipping as he mined block after block, each one taking a ridiculous amount of time despite the enchanted netherite pickaxe he was using. but now, thinking about hearing dream's voice, <em>the real dream</em>, he felt like it would be worth it.</p><p>he continued mining, stopping every few hours to eat some steak and rest his arms. he didn't sleep.</p><p>he mined for two days straight.</p><p>the tunnel grew longer and longer behind him as he slowly moved forward into the prison walls. he looked back. there was a speck of light at the very end of the dark tunnel, the only sign that he even had a way out. he turned back and kept mining.</p><p>eventually, <em>finally</em>, he broke the block in front of him and instead of seeing more obsidian, he was greeted with intense ambient heat and a bright light burning his pupils: lava.</p><p>now, george had a plan for this. tommy had offhandedly mentioned after his visit that dream's cell was completely surrounded by layer after layer of lava. george was prepared for this.</p><p>he started to dig down. he wasn't sure if the lava went all the way to bedrock, but he knew this was his best bet. he had to try, at least.</p><p>he wasn't sure how many hours passed before he hit bedrock. he looked back up. the lava had stopped just a few blocks above him, meaning there was definitely room underneath the lava to dig to the center of where the cell sat above him. he started digging forward.</p><p>he didn't know if he could dig straight up to the cell, or if he would run into lava, but he had no other plausible options. he also had no idea exactly where the cell itself was situated in relation to his current position. he would have to take a guess.</p><p>after ages of digging forward, he figured it was time to start digging up. the mining fatigue was getting to him. he wanted so badly to stop, go back home, curl up in his comfortable bed and take a nap.</p><p>
  <em>you've already made it this far. you can't stop now.</em>
</p><p>the voice was right, as much as george hated it. he couldn't stop now. dream was waiting for him in that cell - even if he didn't know it.</p><p>he started mining up. he mined in such a way that formed a spiral staircase leading directly up, so that he could get back down once he had dream with him. he couldn't wait to have dream with him again.</p><p>he never ran into any lava during the rest of his digging.</p><p>george didn't know exactly where he was. he was surrounded on all sides by obsidian, with no way of knowing what elevation he was at. he had lost count of how many blocks he had mined, how many hours he had been in here. his mind was foggy from lack of sleep, filled with thoughts of nothing except <em>dream, dream, dream</em>.</p><p>he paused to catch his breath. this wasn't going how he wanted it to go, but at the same time, he knew it was going better than he could ever ask for. the prison was supposed to be impenetrable, but there he was, sitting directly beneath dream's cell.</p><p>he felt a sudden surge of pride at the realization that he broke into the prison, into <em>pandora's vault</em>, when no one was supposed to be able to do that. the pride gave him the final bit of motivation he needed in order to continue mining. he raised his pickaxe, then paused. the block above him wasn't obsidian - it was blackstone. he listened for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>footsteps.</em>
</p><p>george heard footsteps... someone was walking around directly above his head. he held his breath, unsure of whether the footsteps he heard were dream's or sam's.</p><p>"no, no, i can't... i- NO! stop it, stop- STOP IT!" dream's voice seeped through the cracks in the stone. george held a hand over his mouth as he listened. "i won't... i can't. no. i... please," dream's voice broke, "please leave me alone."</p><p><em>is there someone else in there with him?</em> george wondered. <em>is he being threatened? is he in danger?</em></p><p>his heart pounded. if dream was in danger...</p><p>george swung his pickaxe, finally mining the last block.</p><p>it broke. george placed a block under him to elevate himself. his head popped up through the hole in the floor. he looked around wildly until his eyes landed on him - on <em>dream.</em></p><p>dream was staring at the lava. his back was facing george. he hadn't noticed the older boy's presence yet.</p><p>george noticed a few things: one, dream was alone in his cell. two, he was standing <em>awfully</em> close to the lava. and three, he wasn't wearing his mask. it was hanging loosely from his hand. george couldn't see dream's face from where he was, but the sight of the mask made his breath hitch. he had never seen dream's face before. he always had the mask on. <em>always.</em></p><p>it registered in george's sleep-deprived mind that dream was still talking. he sounded desperate, which wasn't something george had heard many times before.</p><p>"no, <em>no, NO! I CAN'T LEAVE THEM!</em>" george flinched back at the shouts, his armor clanking loudly against the blackstone behind him. dream spun around, his wide, panicked eyes meeting george's confused ones. "g... george?" his voice came out in a whisper.</p><p>george smiled hesitantly. "hi." he wasn't sure what to do, what to say. he climbed out of his little hole, walking towards dream. he was covered in sweat from head to toe, he knew he probably looked like a madman, but he couldn't possibly care less. dream was standing in front of him, and that was all that mattered.</p><p>"n... no. no. you can't be here. you can't... no," dream stuttered, panicking more now. "how are you here?! why? get out! leave!" he took a step backwards, even closer to the lava now.</p><p>george froze. he knew dream wouldn't be happy to see him, but... he thought it would be more hostile. more angry. dream wasn't angry, no... he was <em>terrified</em>.</p><p>"dream... it's me. it's just me. i wanted to see you." he paused. "i missed you." dream shuddered. </p><p>"i... no, no, no no no no no. you have to go. you have to leave. he'll- he'll KILL you george, he'll take all of your lives! you have to <em>leave</em><em>!</em>" dream was frantic. he took another step backwards, as if he was trying to put as much distance between himself and george as possible.</p><p>"dream, hey, stop. you're gonna walk into the lava. come here." he put his arms out wide. dream flinched, taking yet another tiny step back. his feet were far too close to the edge of the blackstone. if he made one wrong move...</p><p>dream's voice came out in a horrified whisper this time. "how are you here?" he stared into george's eyes.</p><p>george tried not to falter at the sight of dream's bright green eyes staring into his own. he was still trying to catch his breath after mining for so many days, and the sight of dream's face was most definitely <em>not</em> helping. he made an effort to collect himself before he answered - not that it helped much.</p><p>"i... i dug. i just... mined the walls," he answered simply. to be fair, there wasn't much more to it than that.</p><p>dream choked. "you just... <em>dug?!</em>"</p><p>"i really missed you. it was worth it."</p><p>dream shook his head. "how fucking long did that take, george?" he was beginning to calm down, much to george's relief. </p><p>"i'm not sure. i, uh, i lost track of the days after a certain point," george admitted. dream shook his head, a scared smile forming on his face. george's heart soared at the sight of that smile.</p><p>"you're insane. you're absolutely insane. <em>fuck,</em> george," dream groaned in frustration, running a hand down his face. "i... i missed you too."</p><p>george smiled brightly. he moved to take a step towards dream, but the younger boy flinched back immediately. george stopped in his tracks. he recognized the signs - dream was traumatized.</p><p>"dream... is everything okay? is sam treating you fairly?" george knew the treatment dream had received in prison couldn't be good, but he hoped it was at least acceptable.</p><p>"sam... sam is treating me well. really, george. i... i'm okay here." dream looked down at his feet. "i deserve worse, really, after everything i did."</p><p><em>he's being treated well, he says he's okay... then why is he so jumpy?</em>george's mind raced as he tried to come up with an explanation for dream's behavior.</p><p>dream continued, "i... george, i haven't told anyone this. i trust you, okay?" his eyes searched george's. george nodded. he would never even think about betraying dream's trust.</p><p>there was a beat of silence as dream hesitated.</p><p>"the, um... the dreamon. it never left." george's breath escaped his lungs in a quick rush.</p><p><em>the dreamon?</em> george couldn't breathe. <em>the dreamon is gone. they... they got rid of it. right? it's gone, right? he must be joking. he </em>must <em>be.</em></p><p>"george... i've managed to split from it. i... like, this is me. you're talking to dream. you, um... we haven't actually talked in months. you've been talking to the dreamon." dream shifted his weight from side to side with a nervous energy. "that's, that's who i was talking to... when you showed up. the dreamon. it's still in my head. all the time, george, it's always there. it was telling me..." he turned around to face the lava again. "it was telling me to go into the lava."</p><p>dream paused. george couldn't find words.</p><p>"it's right, you know? i... i should. i don't - i don't want this. i don't deserve to be treated so well. sam is so fucking <em>nice</em> to me, and it's <em>sickening</em>. i don't deserve that. i don't deserve..." dream laughed sadly, "i don't deserve kindness. i deserve to <em>burn</em>."</p><p>time stood still for george. he couldn't move. dream turned his head to face george, the rest of his body still facing the lava. he dropped his mask to the ground. he held a newfound air of certainty, confident in what he was about to do. george still couldn't move.</p><p>dream smiled softly as he looked at george. he took a step forward, still holding eye contact with the completely frozen boy behind him. he took another step.</p><p>he turned around to face george fully, content smile still present on his face.</p><p>"i love you, george. please don't forget me."</p><p>dream closed his eyes as he fell backwards, disappearing into the lava.</p><p>a painful wail ripped itself from george's lungs. he couldn't breathe. he couldn't think. he couldn't do <em>anything</em>.</p><p>dream had taken his final life.</p><p>dream was <em>gone.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DREAM IS GONE CRABRAVE</p><p>y'know how sometimes dream dies in the lava when he's alone in the prison and no one knows why,, haha yeah</p><p>i'm so sorry for this</p><p>follow me on twitter @TECHNOTOTEM so u can yell at me the next time i tweet about wanting to write angst</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>